sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kenfi Idens
Main Information Name: '''Kenfi Idens '''Species: Categorized as a pale pink tabby Age: At the beginning of the story she stars in "Geon", she is 22. She has never been known to show any sign of aging. Residence: 23rd New Mobotropolis, the country of the Mobian Occupation, the zone "Iblicis" Occupation: '''College student (Graduated), Independent Investigator's assistant '''Ethnicity: New Mobotropolin (American) with a regular American accent Appearance Kenfi is a regular-height pale pink tabby. She has large blonde bangs and long hair that goes past her hip. Her large ears are pierced with red square rocks, and she has pale-grass-green flower tattoos on her arm. Her tail is fluffed a bit with a purple end. Her eyes are green with pale-grass-green eyeliner. She usually wears a half-top purple t-shirt with the other half being a smaller black t-shirt. A yellow heart is on the front of the purple with a green on the black. Her regular lowers are a pair of blue jeans with yellow cuffs near the ankles and grey heels with red straps. She wears a black belt with square holes, a purple wrist-band with a yellow heart on it, and a red-collar necklace with a green mustache rock hanging below it. Origin As claimed by Kenfi... The Idens family was incredibly wealthy, coming from investments in architecture and jewels. Kenfi is the only known child of the family with the current status of the parents unknown. Kenfi moved back to New Mobotropolis after years of travel, earning her degree and living casually off of her family's money before being employed by a private investigator. Relationships Family Members Kenfi barely ever mentions her parents, but she doesn't seem to have anything negative to say about them. Allies The city's main super hero, Geon, is someone Kenfi enjoys the company of from time to time. She has attempted to start some form of relationship with him at times, but he did not show the same interest. Some events have led to her becoming slightly bitter toward him, but she considers him a friend all the same. Kenfi's main employer is her technical closest friend. Kenfi does what's asked but occasionally her employer gets involved in the pink cat's social life. There has been tension between the two concerning Kenfi's moral compass, but not enough to end the partnership. Enemies Kenfi really doesn't have anyone she considers an enemy. Romantic Interests Kenfi has had multiple relationships with various people in the city, but despite her efforts, she never seems to keep a permanent companionship. Abilities Biology Kenfi does not appear to have any supernatural powers, at least that she lets on. Of her skills, she is known to have combat experience, and is often used for observation and infiltration, with the occasional disguise from time to time. Personal Traits Kenfi is feminine and passive. She lives however she wants to, living by her quote "I can afford it, so here we go". She has a very in-the-now kind of personality, which has been the destructive factor with many of her relationships. She rarely shows any kind of weakness to others, but after being called a gold-digger some times, and even a hooker others because of her constant relationships, she has occasionally let negativity seep through. Kenfi is often found playing some kind of virtual game on her handheld, half-paying attention to anything and everything. She puts effort loyally into her work, but outside of any agreements, she only considers the advice of others on the rarest of occasion. Despite being assumed to be a flirty girl, Kenfi actually finds herself in her relationships due to being approached and not the other way around. Lately when she is asked into a relationship, she either rejects it immediately or acts quite persistent on keeping it going. So far no permanents have been made. Beliefs Kenfi doesn't talk about her beliefs.